Yamagarou
, Hakaishin) Dragon of the Northern Moons ( , Hoppō Eisei no sono Ryū) |status= Alive (Immortal) |race= |birthdate= Unknown |birthplace= Ancient Tomb |gender= Male |age= 32 |blood type= AB |education= TBA |hair color= Black |eye color= Red |vision= TBA |skin tone= Caucasian |height=6'3ft. |weight=78lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Fudou (Younger Brother) Yoshirou Tamagachi (Descendant) |magic= Heavenly Body Magic God Eye Fire Magic (Fire-Make, Cosmic Fire Magic, Magma Magic) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Yamagarou (ヤマガロ, Yamagarō) is undoubtedly one of the strongest entities to ever grace this world, being the sole founder and main and only receiver of worship in the small cult-like religion of Yamanity in which he only made to receive the fame he "truly deserved" as the Destruction God. Yamagarou seems to only recognise his own power, as seen in Yamanity's Holy Scripture where every time his strength was mentioned in the book, it would go on to diss all others power and portray him as the strongest there ever was, even describing himself in some chapters as "Omnipotent". Though this doesn't come as much of a surprise seeing that his power actually lives up to the way he describes it. His skills in his masterful use of Fire Magic allows him to willingly increase or decrease the temperature of the flames he produces, the temperature affecting the colour of the flame, with the least hottest flame burning a yellow colour at around 1,000 °C and his hottest flame being violet (which is seen as white to those who cannot view the whole colour spectrum) which burns at a mighty 4,800 °C, three times the temperature of magma. This specific flame will either melt or evaporate everything in a 100 metre radius without the need of direct contact with the object it is melting/evaporating. Paired with his God Eye that allows him to form a gigantic humanoid swordsman with a pair of wings with his will implanted in it, Yamagarou has the perfect combination of offence and defence. Appearance Personality History It is unknown that the backstory of Yamagarou that is provided in The Book Of Yamagarou is entirely true due to the bias that is constantly shown throughout the book but it is believed to be true seeing as it actually highlights the points in his life when he was actually weak which differs from the rest of the book which highlights his strength. Yamagarou was planned to be one of the strongest fire gods to ever exist, being the offspring to the strongest fire god and goddess in the era that they were currently in but due to a genetic mutation that Yamagarou that had been lying dormant in his father's side of the family, Yamagarou was born with a rather frail body meaning he was unable to handle the colossal fire magic that he had gained from his parents, leaving him in a life-threatening condition, though, his parents not wanting news getting out that they had a "failure of a baby" quickly disregarded him as their child, and tried for another baby, that baby not getting the genetic trait of being frail from his father and being dubbed the sole successor of the Fire God and Goddess. This successor would then go on to be named Fudou and would be the light that forced Yamagarou into the shadows. Yamagarou's body was still rather weak throughout his child and teenage years, he was advised not to use his magic as it would often leave him in a rather ill state for around three days whereas his brother was constantly growing in strength and potential, being able to fight for around three hours straight on his magical power, something rare for such a young age. Due to this, Yamagarou had developed the mental illness of depression as the gap between his younger brother and him only widened. Without any guidance to follow, Yamagarou had hit a high, high wall in terms of where to go from here, his magical strength was lower than any child of a god that had come before him, and his hand-to-hand and weapon combat was average at best and that was slightly pushing it. But that's when it hit him, he hadn't even tried training his body in any way shape or form, he had only attempted to use his magic. The once pitch-black tunnel had been illuminated by one ray of light as Yamagarou continuously honed both his armed and unarmed combat skills to a point where it even surpassed his younger brother's, enabling to take multiple opponents at once. Due to this training he underwent, his body had now become strong enough to perfect which in turn helped him handle the colossal Fire Magic that resided in him. By late teenagehood, leading into early adulthood, Yamagarou was experimenting on how he could surpass his brother's Fire Magic, experimenting with the heat of his flames and how big of a radius they could cover and how he could implement them into his unarmed combat as well as his armed combat. His parents soon recognised the power he was rapidly gaining and withdrew the statement of his younger brother being the successor as they seemed to be around equal in terms of power. During a spar with his brother, Yamagarou's hottest flames were proven futile by Fudou's and Yamagarou was about to be severely burnt, their father, noticing this, attempted to take action by using his pyrokinesis to stop the flames but even he was overpowered by Fudou who seemed to be using the deadly Flames of Fudou. The flames drew ever nearer and Yamagarou could only watch as the flames drew closer but at that moment, it was as if something possessed him, a sudden surge of magical energy had found its way into Yamagarou's eyes, turning his once pitch-black eyes into those of a blood-red one. Using his new found power to block the attack by making a blue spectral yet humanoid rib-cage, Yamagarou had avoided serious injury and had managed to surprise his brother enough to stop his assault. Ever since that battle, his brother slowly grew more distant from the family and the rivalry between the two was gradually heating up, as soon, his younger sibling would soon even begin to reject sparring contests to test each other's strength. Though this being said, both of them continuously grew to new levels, surpassing their parents expectations as they were contemplating announcing joint successors however neither of the two were satisfied with this, both of them going out of their way to make sure they were stronger than their sibling. Though this power that they were gaining they by day slowly corrupted both of their minds, both developing an addiction to training and being better than the other, luckily for them, due to their god physiology, their body was able to meet their demands and they grew stronger without fail. By the time the two had turn to the age of twenty-five, they were already as strong as their parents, if not stronger and it was also at the age of twenty-five where the battle that decided the successor took place for both of them. Seemingly out of nowhere, Yamagarou was attacked by his younger brother while he was training, the younger brother just returning back to the household after a week of training. Fudou seemed... different to say at the least, or it would be better to phrase that as he felt different. The nature of magical aura exuding from him wasn't like it used to be before, it wasn't full of passion and it wasn't godly as well for that matter. It leaned towards a slightly more demonic, evil feel to it, something that Yamagarou had never felt before. But this uneasy feeling wouldn't stop Yamagarou as he too wanted to test himself, he had most of his life in his younger brother's shadow, it was only until recently that he had emerged into the spotlight. Luckily for Yamagarou, he also had a different feeling to him, the sadness, regret and jealously that he once possessed had now been translated into his strength. He had managed to perfect his Fire Magic, managing to learn four different magic practices in the process. Synopsis Magic And Abilities Mental And Physical Abilities Ways Of Combat Naturally a short-range fighter, Yamagarou is skilled in combat; being able to kill four Rune Knights at the age of eighteen, despite them being labeled the subdivision's strongest. He is capable of battling an army, usually coming out at the top. Magical Abilties Trivia *Everything that is displayed on this page is the work of KFC's former partner, Jonny. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:God Category:Immortal Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Jonny's Discontinued Projects